dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
May
May is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from At Fate's End. A young girl curse with destructive magic that fear her parents abandon her and she taken by scientist that study her and her destructive magic, after years of experiments and alone she finally snap and scape killing everyone crossing her path. After she escape she travel alone to point she almost die from lack of food and water, 0 then find the child and took her and took care child. Due 0's kindness May had strong loyalty to 0 and start look up to him as father she never had and love him just much. Appearance May has long hair that reaches down to the ground keeping it in braided pigtails, her default outfit is a red frilly dress, white leg warmers and black shoes. In EX mode she will gain a rainbow aura as her magic is leaking out. Her first alt Alone in Blood Base on her Mk II appearance where her hair is two curly pigtails and wears a red floral tank top, a flowing red/pink skirt, a pair of heels, and a torn hooded robe over her clothes. Her second alt Rainbow Vampire is her cosplaying Flandre Scarlet. Story Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= Battle May Child of Chaos – Cast powerful spells in their ultimate forms. ---- May is the Child of Chaos, she uses only magic attacks and all her Brave attacks are form of child like toys or games while her HP attack are pure chaotic attacks in their ultimate form that are hard to avoid. Bravery Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode May's EX Mode is Ultimate Chaos!, with the abilities of "Regen", "Hover", "Chaos Weather" and "Child Rage". Hover is just a weaker glide letting her glide only barely off the ground but will increase her speed and lets her Air dash still, while Child Rage increase her magic power in chain her brave attacks. Now Chaos Weather is major change of May EX Mode, as it complete change the stage, insane weather effect happen, creating massive gust of wind and tornado, heavy rain and tidal waves, sandstorms and earthquakes, lightning storms blizzards and even wild fires, these effect happen wildly and will damage both May and her opponent. May's EX Burst is Omega Meteor of Doomsday!, May start by focusing all her magic in air as buttons of , , or need to be rapidly press to which one appear filling up a meter. If it only 25% or lower full, a simple Meteor spell is cast, 50% or lower the Meteor is infuse with Fire, Ice and Lightning spells, 75% it is now infuse with Wind, Earth (as sand) and Water, if it complete full May cast a Meteor with all her elements even Light and Darkness infuse to it create massive blast as she giggles. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Music Theme *''Main Theme'': Let's Kill Play *''Map Theme'': Bloody Music Box *''Battle Theme'': Chaotic Child *''Boss Theme'': Ultimate Elemental Being *''Final Boss Theme'': Sweet Time Midnight Rival Battle Theme *''Vs 0'': Rebellions Children *''Vs Azazel'': Daughter Killer *''Vs Nex/Skye/Cherry'': *''Vs Alyssa'': Emotional Disorder Quotes Default specific Boss Specific DLC specific Category:Characters Category:At Fate's End characters